


I wanna be your dog

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку миссия Чарли: блиц-криг R1: Брэд/Рэй. Сонгфик на песню I wanna be your dog. R-NC17</p>
    </blockquote>





	I wanna be your dog

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест на заявку миссия Чарли: блиц-криг R1: Брэд/Рэй. Сонгфик на песню I wanna be your dog. R-NC17

Третья неделя подготовки к миссии в Ираке, а их развалюхи все еще не стали менее развалюхами. Когда Брэд увидел то, на чем им предстоит воевать, он не знал, смеяться ему или пойти и набить кому-то морду. На этих дырявых посудинах он не поехал бы даже в злачные районы Сан-Диего, не говоря уже о том, чтобы торчать в них под обстрелом.  
В последние дни его раздражение достигло критической точки, и оно определенно должно было во что-то вылиться. 

Брэд со всей силы треснул разводным ключом по днищу хамви.   
\- Брэдли, ты какой-то напряженный.   
Рэй копался в двигателе, напевая:  
And I'll lay right down in my favorite place  
And now I wanna be your dog  
Now I wanna be your dog*

Он пел эту песню уже полдня, и Брэд держался из последних сил, чтобы не заклеить ему рот скотчем.   
\- Может, тебе снять девочку? – Рэй внимательно посмотрел на него, вытер лоб, оставляя грязные разводы. – Ну… или мальчика.  
Брэд бросил на него мрачный взгляд, сплюнул жевательный табак.   
\- Это дерьмо развалится еще в самолете, когда машины будут перекидывать в Ирак.  
\- Не, она крепкая детка, - Рэй погладил бок хамви и снова полез под капот, покачивая бедрами в такт мелодии.   
Now I'm ready to close my eyes  
And now I'm ready to close my mind  
And now I'm ready to feel your hand  
And lose my heart on the burning sands  
And now I wanna be your dog  
Брэд смотрел на вихляния тощей задницы и думал, что это, бля, невероятно! Где делают таких ушлепков? Наверняка в специальных инкубаторах, и функция "мозг" явно не входит в комплектацию конечного продукта.  
\- Персон, заканчивай трахаться с хамви. На сегодня все.   
\- Предлагаешь потрахаться как-нибудь еще? – Рэй подвигал бровями, промурлыкав: "And now I wanna be your dog. Now I wanna be your dog. Well c'mon".  
На последней строчке он попытался стукнуть кулаком в плечо Колберта, но тот перехватил его руку, отбрасывая.   
\- Брэд, ну чего ты? Все будет тип-топ, я сделаю из этого хлама конфетку! Не стоит беспокоиться, сержант.  
\- Пойдем, мне нужна твоя подпись на паре бумаг. Сколько еще бумажного дерьма надо заполнить, чтобы просто поехать убивать людей!   
\- Ну, Брэдли, без бумажки тебе никто не позволит мочить грязных хаджей. 

Они шли по опустевшим коридорам базы. Рэй шел впереди, все так же напевая:  
In my room I want you here  
Now we're gonna be face-to-face  
And I'll lay right down in my favorite place  
And now I wanna be your dog  
Now I wanna be your dog  
Well c'mon  
Брэд пялился на его стриженый затылок с отрастающими вихрами, которые вились и спускались в ямку на шее, когда Рэй задирал голову. Шея у него была худая, как и весь Персон (разве морпехи могут быть такими костлявыми!), на ней болталась цепочка с жетонами, и Брэду очень хотелось сжать эту цыплячью шею руками, посмотреть, что тот будет делать, как станет вырываться. 

Они зашли в кабинет.  
\- Здесь, здесь и здесь.  
Брэд подал бумаги, Рэй наклонился, расписываясь, не переставая напевать под нос: "And now I wanna be your dog. Now I wanna be your dog."  
\- Все? Я свободен, сержант? - он ухмыльнулся, глядя через плечо.  
\- Нет, я с тобой еще не закончил.  
Брэд резко дернул его в захват, наматывая цепочку на кулак так, что она впилась Рэю в кожу. Он закашлялся и попытался просунуть под нее пальцы.  
\- Так ты хочешь быть моей собачкой? – Брэд промурлыкал в ухо.  
\- Брэд, какого хрена ты делаешь?! Это же просто песня!  
\- Рэй, ты в курсе, что ты меня постоянно провоцируешь? - он дернул сильнее - наверняка потом останутся следы.   
\- Чем?!  
Брэд потерся об него встающим членом.   
\- Всем, Рэй. Как ты поешь, как облизываешь с пальцев джем в столовой, как вертишь своей тощей задницей, когда копаешься в машине, как ты постоянно меня трогаешь. Думаешь, я не заметил?  
\- Я просто… просто шутил… хотел тебя развлечь!  
\- И ты меня развлечешь, Рэй, прямо сейчас.   
Одной рукой Брэд продолжал держать цепочку, а второй сжал член Рэя через ткань камуфляжных штанов. Тот выдохнул, хотел отстраниться, но лишь теснее придвинулся к уже крепко стоящему члену Колберта.   
\- Давай, Рэй, расскажи мне, как мы развлечемся?  
Брэд больно стискивал задницу, а затем стал расстегивать ремень его штанов.   
\- Я... я могу тебе отсосать. У нас же нет смазки! Брэд… пожалуйста, - Рэй все еще пытался освободить свою многострадальную шею от душившей цепочки.  
\- Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста что, Рэй? Пожалуйста, нагни меня побыстрее? Ты это имеешь в виду? "So messed up I want you here. In my room I want you here. Now we're gonna be face-to-face", - пропел ему в ухо низким бархатным голосом Брэд.   
Он, наконец, ослабил цепочку, и Рэй глубоко вдохнул, опираясь руками о стол.   
\- Не вздумай помять важные документы, Персон.  
Брэд облизывал ухо, кусал за шею. Рэй, предусмотрительно отодвинув бумаги, схватился за край стола, чтобы просто устоять на ногах.   
Штаны, не удерживаемые ремнем, упали на пол, и заднице сразу стало холодно. Как-то совершенно некстати Рэй подумал, закрыл ли Брэд изнутри дверь. А потом Брэд сунул ему в рот пальцы, другой рукой водя по члену, и Рэй забыл обо всем. 

Он мокро обсосал пальцы, и Брэд невесомо провел ими между ягодиц. Рэй дернулся, Брэд убрал руку с его члена и сдавил горло.   
\- Ты будешь послушной собакой, Рэй. Моей собакой.   
Он развел ягодицы и стал обводить вход. Действовал он не грубо, скорее нежно, но задница Рэя все равно непроизвольно сжалась.   
\- В меня не влезет твой огромный член без смазки. Ты меня порвешь, - еле слышно шептал Рэй.   
Брэд сунул руку в карман, вытащил и помахал у Персона перед глазами тюбиком с любрикантом.   
\- А теперь расслабься и будь моей собачкой.   
Он медленно втолкнул пальцы, Рэй задышал чаще.  
\- Раздвинь ноги пошире, - Брэд гладил заполошно бившуюся венку на шее Рэя.   
Рэй подчинился, прогибаясь на пальцах, которые осторожно растягивали его внутри.   
Брэд перехватил его поудобнее, прижимая к себе, и на ощупь выдавил смазку.   
\- Не хочешь мне спеть что-нибудь?  
Пальцы вернулись, и теперь ощущения были гораздо приятнее. Рэй мотнул головой и закусил губу, толкаясь бедрами в руку Брэда, которая снова поглаживала его член.   
\- Мне нравится, как ты поешь. Что ты пел вчера? Дай припомнить…. – Брэд стал тихо напевать:  
What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you**  
\- Так что мне сделать, чтобы быть внутри тебя?  
\- Просто пошевеливайся! И смажь себя… получше… ну же, Брэд!  
Брэд засмеялся ему в ухо, и от этого по спине Рэя побежали мурашки. Он слышал, как Брэд расстегивает штаны, вынимает член и утыкается им в задницу. Рэй замер, наклоняясь вперед и напряженно сводя лопатки.   
\- Рэй... Рэй, ты мне совсем не помогаешь, - Брэд неожиданно резко задрал его майку, стащил через голову и бросил на пол, затем быстро сжал соски. – А должен помогать. Ты же мой радист. "Do you wanna be my dog?"   
Брэд, добавив смазки, водил членом между ягодиц вверх-вниз, целовал спину и плечи. От всего этого Рэй плыл, пальцы так и норовили соскользнуть с края стола, а ноги подкоситься. 

\- Брэээд…  
\- Слушаю тебя, капрал Персон.  
Он трахал Рэя пальцами, и внутри уже все хлюпало от смазки.   
\- Брэд... ну вставь мне уже!   
\- Так ты будешь моей собачкой?  
\- Да… да, я буду… твоей собакой.  
Брэд расчистил место на столе, наклонил Рэя и стал медленно вталкиваться. Рэй упирался лбом в руку и тяжело дышал. Брэд двигался не спеша, давая прочувствовать каждый дюйм входящего члена. Рэй постанывал и послушно принимал.   
\- Хорошая собака... моя собака.  
Брэд вогнал до конца и замер, водя носом по затылку Рэя.   
\- Такой тихий, тихий Рэй. А я хочу, чтобы ты кричал подо мной.   
\- Нас могут услышать, Брэд, - Рэй всхлипнул, когда Брэд подался назад.   
\- Ммм… ладно. Когда мы продолжим у меня дома, ты будешь кричать.  
Рэй пытался осмыслить сказанное, но толчки становились сильнее, глубже. Рэй чувствовал себя растянутым, насаженным на член Брэда. И ему это офигенно нравилось. Он кусал руку, заглушая стоны. Темп становился быстрее, Брэд дернул его на себя, двигая рукой по члену.   
\- "And now I'm ready to close my mind. And now I'm ready to feel your hand. And lose my heart on the burning sands", - шептал, задыхаясь, Брэд ему на ухо, - "Well c'mon". Давай, Рэй, кончи для меня. Мой пес Рэй.   
Рэй зажмурился и, не сдержавшись, застонал в голос, выплескивая сперму в ладонь Брэда. Он сжался внутри, и Брэд, глубоко толкнувшись, кончил в него. 

Брэд снова уложил его на стол, достал салфетки и стал вытирать.   
\- Знаешь, Рэй, - Брэд уже восстановил дыхание и говорил своим обычным тоном, - некоторые песни петь опасно.   
\- М-м…  
Брэд легко провел между ягодиц, погружая пальцы во влажное и растраханное отверстие, из которого вытекала его сперма.   
\- Когда мы приедем ко мне домой, ты будешь растянутый, смазанный. Ты же будешь моей собакой, Рэй?  
\- Да-да… "Now I wanna be your dog", - хрипло прошептал Рэй, улыбаясь и закрывая глаза.

__________________  
*песня Iggy Pop "I Wanna Be Your Dog"   
**песня, про которую Брэд говорит, что Рэй пел ее вчера - Hoobastank "Inside of You"


End file.
